villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Overload (Teen Titans)
Overload is a monster composed of electricity and artificial intelligence and is an enemy of the Teen Titans. Overload is voiced by James Arnold Taylor. History Overload appears to be an artificial intelligence gone enemy. By some means he acquired the ability to absorb and control electricity, enabling him to form a body composed of electrically charged particles. The heartpiece of Overload consists of a computer circuit card housing his intelligence and persona. Overload first met the Teen Titans in the episode "Car Trouble" when he raided Cook's Electronics store and drained the merchandise of it's power. Cyborg found out that the electric villain was vulnerable to water, and the Titans used any waterconducting facilities in the store to bring Overload down, but as they left the store, Cyborg discovered to his dismay that his newly-built T-Car had been stolen, and took off immediately to recover it. After delivering Overload to the Jump City Police, the Titans split up to aid Cyborg in his search. With Raven's assistance, Cyborg managed to find his car, which had at that time been appropriated by Gizmo, but as ill luck would have it, the T-Car crashed into the very prison transport which was delivering Overload to jail. Overload lost no time taking over the T-Car, confident in the belief that Cyborg would not allow his precious car to be destroyed. However, Cyborg did bring up the courage, and Overload ended up stunned inside a new transport, with Gizmo and the car's initial thieves, Sammy and Cash, for company. Later on in the two part special "Aftershock", after Slade had made Terra his apprentice, he sent her to free Overload, along with Plasmus and Cinderblock, and placed devices upon their chests, putting them under Slade's control. Slade sent Overload to a power substation to drain energy from and to lure Raven. After Raven defeated Overload with water pipes, she began to interrogate him until Terra came in, allowing Overload to escape and showing that he, Plasmus, and Cinderblock were used as decoys to weaken the Teen Titans for Terra to finish them off. Slade later fused Overload, Plasmus and Cinderblock into the form of an even worse elemental creature named Ternion after Terra failed to destroy the Teen Titans who were revealed to be alive. Following Slade's defeat at the hands of Terra, however, Ternion was later de-fused, and it's component members went separate ways. Some time afterwards, Overload was recruited into the Brotherhood of Evil and participated in the capture of Honorary Titans Thunder and Lightning alongside I.N.S.T.I.G.A.T.O.R. and Steamroller. However, when the remaining Titans regrouped and attacked the Brotherhood's base, Overload was defeated by Killowat, who absorbed his electric body, leaving only the circuit card. It's unknown if he is truly dead or not due to being a computer. Powers and Abilities Overload has the ability to absorb and shape electricity. The most common manifestation of this power is his electric, roughly humanoid body, with the circuit card as it's face and heart. He can also take over, control and enhance all sorts of electrical devices. However, his electrical nature also makes Overload highly vulnerable to water. While it does not short-circuit him, it does diminish his power, rendering him eventually helpless if enough water is applied. Gallery Overload Teen Titans.png Overload holding Cyborg.jpg|Overload holding Cyborg Navigation Category:Monsters Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Nameless Category:Energy Beings Category:Teen Titans Villains Category:DC Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Supervillains Category:Inmates Category:Fighters Category:Minion Category:Deceased Category:Brutes Category:Criminals